This invention relates generally to packaging assemblies, and more particularly to strong, protective but at least partially transparent appliance packaging assemblies and methods for producing such assemblies.
Presently, many appliances such as refrigerators, ranges, dishwashers and laundry machines, including washers and dryers, are packaged in full corrugated boxes after manufacture for shipping and handling. A discussion of such boxes is provided, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,346, granted Jun. 17, 2003.
Fully corrugated packages have many advantages including relatively good protection of the appliance, durability and high reliability. Many of these packages may also be lifted and handled by a “Basiloid” spade or blade mounted on a lift truck. The Basiloid blade is a generally u-shaped member that is hooked under interlocking folded flaps of a top cap on a side portion of the package or container, and permits handling of the container without clamping or fork lifting. The Basiloid blade is used widely in the United States.
Although fully corrugated packages have many advantages these packages prevent viewing or inspection of the contents of the package without opening the closed package. Visual inspection is highly desirable for assessing shipping damage, for identifying product and for ultimate display in a retail or warehouse environment. Fully corrugated packages are also sometimes difficult to assemble, result in a significant amount of material to be recycled and are relatively costly.
As an alternative, transparent film type packaging has been developed for appliances in an effort to reduce materials, labor and costs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,840 entitled “Appliance Shipping Container with Integral Corner Post”, for example, discloses a corrugated container wrapped with a transparent film. That type container includes corrugated side panels with cutout windows on opposing sides of the container. The side panels also have overlapping folded portions that are retained over the upper portion of the appliance by a horizontal strap.
Transparent appliance packaging allows the contents to be inspected visually. However, transparent appliance packaging has not been accepted widely because of an inability to be applied for heavier packaging applications.
The present invention is directed to improvements in packaging assemblies, and more particularly to transparent packaging assemblies in which at least a portion of the assembly could be could be used to support the appliance on the assembly line and, as the appliance itself is assembled, the packaging assembly can be completed around the appliance in a simple, effective and low cost manner.
An advantage of the invention is that it provides novel, desirable packaging assemblies for appliances or the like which can be lifted and handled by a Basiloid blade.
A further advantage of the invention is that it provides novel packaging assemblies and methods useable for appliances comprising generally a reinforced base pad disposed beneath an appliance to be packaged and a plurality of posts disposed alongside the appliance and extending between the base pad and a top cover. The base pad is configured so as to be adhered to the corner posts as they are added to the package. To achieve this desired end, the base pad is provided with extended flanges that fold upwards, preferably flush with the edges of the corner posts. The flanges and posts can be sealed inline, with traditional gluing equipment or by hand labor such as staples or glue guns. A transparent film may be disposed about the posts and the appliance. The top cover includes a lifting flange member and is disposed over the plurality of posts.
Another advantage of the invention is to provide novel packaging assemblies and methods for appliances comprising a corrugated paperboard cover having folded side portions, and a lifting flange disposed across one of the cover, side or rear portions. The lifting flange member may have a reinforcing member extending from an inner portion of the cover.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying Drawings, wherein corresponding structures are referenced by corresponding reference numbers.